With the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic products are being developed and distributed. In particular, an electronic device, which has various functions, such as a smartphone, a tablet PC, a wearable device, or the like is being widely supplied nowadays.
The above-described electronic device may include a display for outputting visual information as an output device. The research and development is being made to maximize the area of the display in the electronic device with a limited size. In the case where the area of the display in the electronic device of the limited size increases, a structure of the display, an internal structure of the electronic device, and the arrangement of modules included in the electronic device may be changed. For example, a partial portion of the display may be cut for exposure of a camera module, and the camera module may be disposed in the cut portion.
The display may include a display panel, a touch sensor, a polarizing plate, an adhesive layer, a cover glass, etc. To adhere the display panel, the touch sensor, the polarizing plate, the adhesive layer, etc. together, steps for attachment may be present between layers. For example, in the case where the display panel and the polarizing plate are attached to each other, the step between the display panel and the polarizing plate may be ±0.316 mm. In the case where the step is present between the above-described layers, the area of an inactive region (or a black matrix (BM) region) of the display may increase.
Meanwhile, a rate by which the display occupies a front surface of the electronic device may increase to enlarge the size of the display. In this case, a hole may be formed in the display to secure a space for disposing a camera module, a receiver, an illuminance sensor, and/or a proximity sensor. In the case where the hole is defined in the display, the area of the inactive region adjacent to the hole may increase for wirings such as a data line and/or a scan line.